Christmas angels
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean gives himself to Castiel as a Christmas gift. Rated M for adult content, as it's Dean/Castiel, obviously! XD


It was getting near to Christmas and Dean had braved the stores and the Cristmas shoppers, all intent on dismemberment over the last pack of satsumas and the latest hot toy for their children. Each time an argument erupted, Dean turned away and walked quickly in the other direction, not wanting to get involved for fear of losing an ear or perhaps sustaining damage to something more personal.

He grumbled to himself, wondered when Castiel would arrive, before checking his watch impatiently, sighing heavily. It must have been at least ten minutes since the angel had called, asking where Dean was. The hunter had told him, had even told him where exactly he'd meet Castiel, had even lost Sam in the Christmas crowds on purpose to meet his lover.

"Let Sam deal with the homicidal mothers," Dean murmured to himself with a snort of laughter through his nostrils.

"Hello, Dean," came a voice from near to Dean's ear, deep tones sending delicious shudders through the hunter's body as he turned to face Castiel beside him.

Castiel looked warm despite the cold currently holding the world in its grip, cheeks flushed and rosy looking in the failing light, lips soft and tempting in a gentle curve of a smile. Dean smiled back, leant in and kissed the angel, made Castiel give an alarmed muffled murmur at such a public display of affection from the hunter. He didn't resist the kiss though, just went with it, tongue flicking out and meeting Dean's in a gentle pattern of mutual love and lust.

Dean felt Castiel's pleased purr tickle through the contact of their lips, sending warmth and gentle love washing through him, only breaking apart when the distinctive loud voice of Sam sounded by their ears.

"I thought I'd find you here. I've been looking all over for you. Hey, Cas," Sam said, voice perky, jaunty, not caring that he'd disturbed the kiss between the lovers.

He smiled at the angel, dimples flashing in the waning light as he raised his eyebrows in an almost suggestive waggle at the angel. Castiel stared expressionlessly at him until Sam turned away, clearing his throat uncomfortably as he glanced first at Dean, then the pie shop behind them.

"So, we going in or what?" the younger hunter asked, rubbing his hands together in a vain attempt to get the warmth flowing in his fingers once more.

"Yeah, Sammy, we're going in," Dean replied, voice rough from the cold and the gentle kisses from Castiel, remainder of lust still laying trapped in his voice.

"Okay," Sam said, cheerily, clapping his brother and the angel on their shoulders with his outstretched hands, before all but bouncing into the pie shop like one large, overgrown, excited puppy.

Castiel followed Dean's brother with his gaze, translucent blue eyes lit from borrowed light shining down from Christmas lights twinkling incessantly overhead, coupled with amusement at Sam's obvious excitement.

"Don't mind him, he loves Christmas," Dean said, nudging Castiel with his elbow, before draping one arm around the angel's waist and drawing him in close.

"So I see," Castiel replied, unused to Sam's behavior but accepting it all the same, a bemused expression decorating his face, darkening his eyes into something more beautiful, as he returned Dean's one armed hug.

Dean smiled at him, received a smile in return, before he leant in and kissed him, enjoying the feel of Castiel's mouth responsive and soft beneath his own. Reluctantly, he pulled away, smiled when Castiel chased his mouth, laid a quick kiss on his lover's mouth, before leading the angel into the warm interior of the pie shop, where Sam was waiting, already wolfing down a large portion of heavily spiced apple pie. He waved them over, gestured to matching plates of pie with his cheeks bulging out with the amount of sweet pastry and spiced apple filling crammed in his mouth.

Dean sat down, sniffed appreciatively at his own apple pie, directed a smile over at Castiel when he imitated Dean's movements with his own pie, a bemused expression on his face when his nose recognised cherries instead of apples. He nodded at Sam, thanking him for remembering he liked cherries, before slowly eating, placing small bites of carefully dissected pie into his mouth. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye, fingers tracing patterns in Castiel's hand as they held them beneath the table.

Dean would have to figure out just what to get the angel for Christmas somehow. He'd been hoping to find out without Sam being there, to possibly rib first him then Castiel about Dean's chick flick moment. It looked to the older hunter that he would have to find out surreptitiously without Sam becoming suspicious.

Unfortunately for Dean, Sam pipped him to the chase and asked outright - "What are you going to get Castiel for Christmas, Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother in surprise before he said - "I don't know, Sammy. That's what I was hoping to find out. What do you want, Cas?"

"I have everything I need and want, Dean," Castiel replied primly, turning his patient, depthless blue gaze onto Dean's face, cherry juice staining his lips a darker red.

Dean brushed back a strand of hair from Castiel's forehead unconsciously before he said - "You must want something, Cas."

Castiel shook his head firmly at Dean, gaze deep and meaningful as he stared at the hunter tenderly. Dean huffed, tried for impatience, but couldn't disguise the smile lighting up his face, the glow of warmth that spread unbidden through his chest.

"I don't want anything, Dean; I have you," he said, firmly, before returning to the last of his pie with determination, as though that served as a perfect response to the question.

Dean looked helplessly at Sam, who was making obscene kissing faces across the table at them, smacking his pouting lips at them, eyes screwed shut in childish glee. Dean kicked out and caught Sam hard in his left knee-cap, making his brother jerk back from the table with a cry of surprised pain. Dean chuckled, as his brother tended to his hurt knee, rubbing it hard while throwing the usual puppy eyed bitch face of doom at him.

Castiel tilted his head at Sam curiously, before returning his gaze to the last of his pie and sliding the last forkful into his mouth and chewing slowly. Dean leant in, kissed away the cherry juice as Castiel continued to chew, trying to kiss him back past his mouthful. Dean chuckled, then leant away, left the angel to finish eating before kissing him again.

This time, Sam didn't try to make any kissing faces, or pass any comment at all. Instead, he just smiled and ordered more pie.

* * *

"Dude, you have to help me find something for Castiel," Dean said, poking Sam in his ribs with unrelenting determination, when they were back outside again, Castiel having excused himself on mysterious angel business.

"You heard him in the pie shop, Dean. He doesn't want anything. He has you," Sam taunted in a girly tone as he fluttered his eyelashes at his brother, framing his face with his own large hands.

"Shut up, Sammy, or I'll give you worse than a busted knee cap," Dean threatened, making his hand into a fist and staring with determination at Sam's groin.

"Alright, I'm done. We're good," Sam laughed as he danced away, hands upraised in a warding gesture to keep his brother away.

"Yeah, well, a few suggestions wouldn't go amiss," Dean sulked, turning away to look up at the sky as the first few flakes of snow fluttered lazily down from the clouds above.

"Music? Books? Does he have a favorite cologne?" Sam suggested, settling down into at least trying to help by making suggestions.

"I don't think he'd want music, Sam. He doesn't seem to appreciate Metallica or AC/DC," Dean replied, with a hang-dog expression. "I don't think you can buy angel choirs on cassette either."

"Okay, a book then," Sam repeated his suggestion from earlier.

"That's more your thing, Sam. I don't wanna get him a girl's present," Dean retorted, shoving Sam away and threatening to rub snow into his brother's hair.

"Cologne, then," Sam sighed, already running dry of things to suggest.

"He smells like Old Spice. I think that's what Jimmy must have used," Dean observed, face narrowed down in concentration as he thought, tried to remember how Castiel smelt.

"Get him some Old Spice then," Sam said.

"Will he know what to do with it? He's an angel - he doesn't use cologne in Heaven - or at least he didn't," and Dean's face fell at that.

Sam stared, cleared his throat, before talking quickly to cover up Dean's discomfort over Castiel's misfortune. He outlined a plan that might just work, that would make the angel happy and give him a present at the same time. His idea left Dean smiling, beaming from ear to ear in undisguised pleasure at his brother's suggestion, before clapping Sam on the arm smartly.

"I think you've cracked it, Sammy. All that time at Stanford hasn't gone to waste," he said.

"Jerk," Sam said, immediately.

"Bitch," Dean replied, falling into their age old bantering easily. "Make sure you clear out of the motel room for the night. I don't want you blundering in while I'm getting my - "

"Yes, Dean, that's enough," Sam said, hastily walking away and pretending he could no longer hear his brother.

Dean couldn't resist letting fly a snowball at his brother's retreating back, hastily turning the other way and pretending he'd been busy emptying his pockets into the nearest garbage can all the time when Sam whipped round to face him once more. Sam let fly a few choice volleys of hastily flung snowballs of his own before he ducked behind the Impala and hid, knowing that Dean wouldn't compromise his precious car just for the sake of a few snowballs.

* * *

Dean watched the snow falling thicker past the motel room window, thankful that he wasn't out in the snow, the cold, the freezing temperatures that night. He returned to the bed, drummed a hasty rhythm onto his exposed knees, as he hummed a Metallica song to himself. He closed his eyes, swayed to the rhythm of "No Leaf Clover," smiling when he heard the sound of wings ripping the air to pieces nearby. He felt the fanning backdraft of Castiel's arrival, the feeling of peace, love, Castiel filling the room before he opened his eyes to face the angel himself.

Castiel was mostly expressionless, gaze trapped intently on Dean's face, flickering over his body hungrily and his eyes were the only thing that betrayed any hint of emotion at all. His eyes were dark with need, pupils suddenly blown wide with lust, black pupils ringed with blue and sparks of angelic essence shining through.

"What are you wearing, Dean?" he asked, eyes staring pointedly at Dean's boxers, the black, fluffy wings strapped to the hunter's back, the ring of gold circling Dean's head like a sparkling halo. "And why?"

"I'm an angel, Cas. I dressed up for you for Christmas. I'm your Christmas present, dude, seeing as you didn't want anything else," Dean said, with a grin. "Don't you like it?"

He pretended to pout, firm lips pushed out as he tried to emulate Castiel's large eyed stare, making Castiel smile, an amused chuckle rumbling in his chest at Dean's expression. Dean's eyes flickered down, saw the press and bulge of the angel's erection pushing out the front of his dark pants and Dean stood. He closed the distance between them, smiled when he saw Castiel's eyes grow wider, throat bobbing wildly as the angel swallowed, trying to rid himself of a dry mouth. Dean hustled Castiel's body, leant in, felt his lover's hands snake round Dean's waist, fingers slightly damp with sweat and trembling with need.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, that one word drawn out into an intimate caress, a tremor of need, dissonant chords of infinite love and desire held beneath.

Dean leant in, claimed a kiss from Castiel's sweet mouth, probed the angel's ripe lips until he opened up before him, admitted him into the wet cavern of his mouth, met his tongue thrust for thrust with his own tongue. Dean murmured in arousal, cupped Castiel's erection through his pants and gave it a squeeze, indicating his interest with another squeeze and a determined rub.

Castiel murmured against him, arousal hanging thick and heavy in the air and he reached out to touch Dean's fake wings with a shaking, wondrous hand. His smile was sad, wistful, as though wishing for home and Dean leant in, pressed an urgent kiss to his lover's mouth as though trying to wipe the sadness away.

Castiel's hands fell onto Dean's chest, pushed against the hunter's firm shoulders, walked him over to the bed with purling mewls of encouragement rumbling in his throat. Dean tripped on the end of the bed, fell against the sheets with a surprised shout, wings fluttering around his body with the force of his movement. Castiel's throaty laugh came as a surprise to Dean, his lover's face shining with inner beauty as he turned a luminous smile onto Dean.

Dean watched as Castiel passed his flattened hands over the front of his body, removing his clothes with the force of an angelic wish, appearing neatly folded on Sam's long vacated bed. His dick curled up towards his abdomen, flushed, hard, ready, shining with pre-cum at the end. Dean licked his lips, tongue sweeping slowly over his lower lip as he watched the angel crawl onto the bed, to settle between the hunter's legs comfortably.

Dean attempted to shrug out of the softly feathered angel wings still strapped to his back, but Castiel stopped him, one slender hand trapping the feathers against Dean's shoulder securely.

"No, Dean, leave them on," he said, an order clear in his voice, tempered with arousal and need.

Dean's hand fell away, and he smiled when Castiel stroked the wings gently, a soft smile curving the angel's lips as he stared at the feathers avidly. Dean waited, watched Castiel's enraptured expression, plump lips parted and moving as he murmured something in Enochian to himself.

"Oohh, Cas, say that again," Dean chuckled, smiled when Castiel turned his shining blue eyes onto the hunter's face and repeated the Enochian words in his gruff tones.

Dean's cock twitched with renewed interest, started aching when Castiel leant in, nipped Dean's neck with gentle teeth, Enochian words still dropping from his lips as Castiel's hand wrapped around Dean's dick and started touching him. Dean's eyes closed, barely recognized the needy cries coming from his mouth as his, hips working and thrusting into the circle of Castiel's steadily stroking hand.

Castiel's wings unfurled, making Dean's feathered imitations seem paltry in comparison, spreading across the room in angelic splendor above them both. Castiel pulled away from Dean, fell silent, knelt above his hunter and stared down upon him tenderly.

"Please, more. Cas, please, please, more," Dean begged, reaching for Castiel's hand again, eyes large and begging.

Castiel smiled a brief, fleeting, ethereal smile, before he lowered his body onto Dean's, erect member digging into the hunter's leg, smearing pre-cum over the hunter's skin in wet strands. He started murmuring in Dean's ear, Enochian words that sent shudders through his lover's body, tongue lapping out to lick at the edge of the hunter's lobe in wet streaks. Dean begged him again, reached out to touch one of Castiel's wings with a trembling hand, moans matching Castiel's shuddering breath at the feel of the soft feathers beneath his palm.

Castiel started rutting against Dean, hips moving in time with his lover's stroking hand, eyes closed, mouth slack and gasping, sweat peppering his forehead as his eyelashes decorated his cheeks in fluttering lace fragility. Dean reached blindly for the lube, pressed it insistently into Castiel's lax hand, until his lover took it, eyes suddenly wide with surprise.

Castiel looked down at the lube, pupils blown so wide with desire, his eyes were black instead of deepest blue, breath coming steady now as he recognised finally what he was holding. He quickly flipped open the cap, squeezed some of the shining liquid over his outstretched fingers, watched impatiently by Dean beneath him.

Dean spread his legs wider still, drawing his knees up to give Castiel better access, breath shuddering in his throat at the first feel of Castiel's fingers sweeping across the hunter's tight little hole. Dean cried out when his lover breached him, easing one slick finger inside his tight warmth, working him loose after waiting for the initial contracting of Dean's muscles threatened to push him back out again.

Dean's hips rose and fell in time with Castiel's probing finger, cries growing louder when the angel added another finger, another, stretching him wider still, brushing against his prostate and making Dean feel good. The hunter's hands balled into sweaty fists, bunching the sheets beneath them into balls of material, as his head thrashed, mewling pleas working his throat loose and raw.

Castiel slowly eased his fingers from Dean's ole, lingering against Dean's ass cheek tenderly, before the angel slicked lube over his straining member. He worked quickly, wanting, needing to be inside Dean as quickly as possible, eyes playing over the fake wings flattened against the bed sheets. His own wing arched down, trailed wondrously over the much softer, much darker wing, groans working in his throat when Dean's hand latched onto the base of his wing in a tight grip.

He shuddered against Dean, pleasure coiling through him as his eyes stared blindly and his back arched, almost forgetting quite what he was supposed to be doing. He was forcibly reminded when Dean's hand grabbed his ass roughly and the hunter's hips rutted against his own just as hard, begging friction, action, anything. With a cry, Castiel thrust into Dean roughly, covered his lover's body with his own, with his wings, thrusting into him hard, fast, hips rolling against hips in an almost punishing rhythm.

Dean's hands pushed against Castiel's ass, tried to take more of the angel inside him, hips lifting from the bed every time that the angel withdrew. Castiel's cries were ceaseless, mingling with Dean's as they writhed against the sheets, giant angelic wings beating against the air with loud clatters of swooping feathers. Dean came without being touched, thick spurts of his come covering Castiel's abdomen in stripes, muscles clenching around Castiel's thrusting dick in tight waves of release.

Castiel shuddered, Dean's name ripping from his throat as he climaxed, filled Dean with his come as he released into him in waves. Slowly, their bodies slowed to a stop, breathing hard and fast against each other, Castiel's dick still sheathed deep inside Dean's ass. Neither of them moved, neither of them wanted to move, both content to lay there, bodies entwined and gasping, reeling in their shared afterglow, come drying in sticky messes against sweaty skin.

Dean claimed Castiel's mouth in an urgent kiss, tongue fucking into Castiel's mouth as hard as the angel had fucked him, moaning when Castiel twitched his hips against Dean's, member already half hard inside Dean's tight heat.

Dean cried out a needy - yes - breath dragging in his throat as Castiel's dick grew fully hard inside him once more and the angel started fucking into him again, just as roughly as before. Dean didn't even last as long as he had the first time, come spattering over Castiel's abdomen in pleasured spurts, hand frantically touching his dick this time in urgent snaps against eager flesh. His orgasm pulled at Castiel's dick, pulled him under into his own moaning climax, filling Dean up once more with his come.

Castiel pulled away, wings rippling and furling into his vessel, to allow him to lay beside his hunter, body crushing one fake wing beneath his weight as he settled in against Dean's body. Dean smiled, body easily fitting against Castiel's own as the angel's arms slid around his lover's waist in a possessive hug.

Dean leant forward, pressing firm lips against Castiel's ripe ones, before he murmured into his angel's mouth - "Merry Christmas, Cas."

He forestalled any further conversation, by sliding his tongue into Castiel's open, wet mouth, wondering as he did so when Castiel would be ready for a third round ....

-fini-


End file.
